Love Is Pain
by ChickyChic
Summary: Rick and Beth used to friends but ever since a love has died they both have lots in common and they start to fall in love with each other. What will happen? READ! {Rick and Beth} Based from season 4 so there may be spoilers WARNING SPOILERS! Enjoy and don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! I will not be continuing my story with a theme of Victorious. Sorry but I lost interest in Victorious after the last few episodes. I have a new obsession which is THE WALKING DEAD! **

**Enjoy my FIRST The Walking Dead fanfiction so I hope ya'll like it! It's a Beth+Rick Story3 it's Beth first person.**

**Enjoy ^-^ and review mwahhhhh~**

**P.S this is a introduction chapter so no Rick and Beth stuff this chapter but there will be in the next chapters. Don't ya worry cookies *-***

**Chapter 1:**

I was awoken by Judith's cries in the cell next to mine. I rubbed my eyes and slid my feet into my worn cowboy boots. It has been three months since the whole _The Governor_ chaos, all the Woodbury residents moved into the prison and took Cell Block D as they're own.

I walked into Judith's cell that had a crib, diaper change table, toys, and a storage area for supplies. I bent down and grabbed a diaper and wipe for Judith. I picked her up, "Judith, your one stinky girl. Someone needs a bath!" I giggle while slipping off her diaper. I wiped her and slid a new diaper on connecting the Velcro on each side. I was the only one who could keep my nose uncovered when changing her diaper, everyone else looks like they are going to puke when changing her diaper.

I picked up Judith, "Time for a bath stinky girl." I smiled and kissed her forehead. I loved Judith like she was my own; I mean I spend the most time with her because everyone else is so busy with something else, even her dad. Judith started playing with a strand of my hair while I walked down the stairs to the lower level. Rick was already up fastening his belt, "Good mornin' Rick." I giggled when Judith waved at him with her tiny hand, "How's my little girl?" Rick grabbed Judith's hand and kissed it, "She's great, and just needs a big bath." I laughed and grabbed soap from the shelf.

After Judith's bath Rick took her so I could to fence cleaning duty like every day. I smiled at Judith and Rick and walked out C Block's door. I had fence duty with Karen, Sasha, David, and Zach. Zach and I had a thing going for a while and I may even love him. I put on my black pokadot apron that I wear so I don't get walker guts on me like all the time. I saw Zach putting supplies in one of the trucks so I walked to him, "Hey babe, what in the world are you doing? We have fence duty." Zach kissed me on the lips so lightly; I love his passionate kisses, "The council needs more people for the run so I volunteered." He told me but I was comfortable letting him go out there but I had to let him to it. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him upon his lips. After a while we caught our breath, "I gotta go babe." I started to walk off after saying that, "Aren't you going to say goodbye?!" asked Zach. I rolled my eyes, "Nope." I walked out of the gate leading where the fence cleaners were.

The whole time I was out there, I worried about my dear Zach. After I finished fence cleaning I walked into C Block looking for Judith, "She must be in her cell." I walked upstairs and walked into the door. Rick was playing with her, "I can take Judith off your hands now." He looked at me, "Nah, it's okay I can take care of her for the rest of the night." I nodded and tried to fake smile at Rick, "Okay thanks." He put his hand on my shoulder, "Are ya alright Beth?" I nodded and walked out of Judith's cell to mine.

I started writing in my journal, sometimes I write lyrics and sometimes I write words. My journal had butterflies on it and it actually had some of my songs I wrote in it. I was writing when Daryl walked knocked on my cell door, "Hey what's up?" I asked. He sighed, "Its Zach." he looked at the ground. My heart shattered, "Is he dead?" I looked at Daryl. He slightly nodded and I sat up. I walked to my days without and accident sign and I put it back to 0. I looked at Daryl who still hasn't left, "Daryl, I don't cry anymore. I'm just glad I got to know him, ya know." I hugged him and then closed the sheet that was used for privacy of the cell. I sat on my bed letting out tears from my blue eyes.

**YAY FIRST CHAPTER DONE! GUESS WHAT TODAY IS? WALKING DEAD DAY! I HOPE IT'S A GREAT EPISODE! **

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOPE YOUR ENJOYED CHAPTER 1. HERE IS CHAPTER 2.**

**Please review and I will give you a cookie :p *-* **

**I love views and reviews 3**

**Chapter 2:**

That hole in my chest that Zach once filled was now emptied, it was just a hole. I missed him, I missed our adventures, I missed sleeping next to him, I missed how he treated me, I missed how he kissed me, I missed everything with him.

I rose from my bed in a desperate need of a shower so I grabbed a pair of clean underwear, tanktop, and jeans. I walked out of my cell sliding the curtain to the side letting light shine in my room. It was messier than it usually is, clothes and shoes were spread on the floor and my bed was unmade. I walked down the steps barefoot so I wouldn't wake up Judith. Rick was up of course, farmers wake up with the chickens as everyone says. He smiled at me, "Mornin' Beth. How are ya?" I smiled a tad, "Not too great. I wish Zach was still here." I shrugged and walked into the hall that leads to the shower room. I felt eyes from Rick on me as I did so. I walked into the shower room and closed the door behind me.

I slipped off my pants and shirt revealing my underwear. I unclipped my bra letting it hit the ground and I slipped out of my underwear. I walked into one of the shower enclosement with curtains. I closed the curtain behind me and turned the warm water on. I let the warm water hit my body and I started to sing.

_Well, it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine  
And if you ever wondered  
I'm lonely here tonight_

_I'm lost here in this moment  
And time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side_

_Oh, oh, I miss you  
Oh, oh, I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder every day_

_Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me, I will stay, I will stay_

_Well, I tried to live without you  
The tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God, I'm torn apart inside_

[Miley Cyrus—Stay]

I heard something in the shower room, "Hello? Is someone there?" no answer. I shut the water off and suddenly the walker of the kid with glasses lunged at me. It was now on top of me so I started screaming, "HELP!" I had no knife nor a weapon. I tried kicking the walker off me. Then a knife went through its head, it was Rick, "Are you bit?" I shook my head. I was still on the floor while Rick handed me a towel, I then noticed I was still naked. My cheeks became red of embarrassment so I wrapped the towel around me and grabbed my clothes. I picked up my clothes and ran down the hall still embarrassed that Rick saw me naked.

I sat in my cell wondering what happened to the glasses kid that turned. Maggie and my daddy walked in my cell, "Are you okay?" They said it at the same exact time. I nodded, "yes" they looked really worried which started to worry me. I looked at them, "what happened in there?" they sighed, "Patrick and Charles got sum' kinda flue. We only know that it spreads fast and kills." I gulped in the sound of that. I worried about Judith getting it, if she got it she would die. I got up and walked into Judith's cell. I picked her up and looked into her eyes, "You gotta stay healthy, for me, for your brother and dad, and everyone else." Judith smiled at me. I kissed her and walked downstairs with her in my arm. I grabbed one of her bottles and formula. I set her down and mixed the formula into the bottle.

After feeding Judith I let her play with red plastic cups. I heard the door open and I turned to see Rick walk in. My cheeks started to turn red, "Thanks for saving me today Rick, I owe you." He shook his head and I looked at me, "No you don't, not with all the care you give my little Judy." I smiled and nodded. I picked up Judith, "You ready for a nap?" She looked really sleepy. So I picked her up and brought her back to her room. I laid her into her crib and sung her a lullaby.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

Judith fell into a quick slumber so I kissed her and walked out of her cell. I knew God would help us out of this rough time. I just know it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I know my chapters are short but I just have trouble making my chapters long! Like really, I can't sit and keeping typing that long XD I'll try to make my chapter longer. I will have more chapters out when its Christmas break for me. I have semester exams that I have to start studying for. PLEASE help me. BLEH highschool ._.**

**Anyways keep reviewing and sorry if I have typing errors :P I type faster than I think haha *-***

**Chapter 3:**

I sat, fiddling with strands of my golden blonde hair. I am nervous for all of us because there is some deadly flu virus going around and I am scared that we all are going to catch it. I started to write in my journal at one of the metal tables in C Block. Judith was taking a nap in her cell; she was more antsy than usual because I think she senses something is up.

Rick walked in so quietly I didn't know he came in. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it spooked the crap outta me, "OH MY GOSH! You scared me." Rick chuckled, "sorry Beth, I didn't know you were so spookish." I rolled my eyes and closed my journal, "how is everything?" I asked while looking into Rick's eyes. He looked down, "not good, everyone is catchin' it. Daryl is going to go out and get sum' meds." I smiled slightly. Rick sat next to me at the metal table and looked at my journal, "what's that for?" I opened my journal, "I write songs and other stuff in here." I picked one of my songs that I wrote and slid it to him. He read it with a big smile, "This is awesome, a true talent." I giggled and blushed a bit, "Thanks." I heard Judith cry and I got up. I quickly kissed Rick's cheek in thanks and ran up to Judith's cell.

I sat on the ground of Judith's cell and started to play with her, shaking one of her toys with beans in it that makes a sound. I started to sing to Judith.

This is a story that I've never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro

All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused, I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than ive ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes,I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I'lll never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know

Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
Im a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah

You can never hurt me again.

[Warrior—Demi Lovato]

I heard clapping, it was Rick. I looked up with my big blue eyes and looked at him, "True talent." I blushed and looked back at Judith who had a hold of my hand. I tickled her making her laugh which made Rick and I laugh. I noticed he wouldn't come in the cell though, "Why aren't you coming in?" He looked at me deeply, "I'm not riskin getting my little girl sick or you." He turned around and walked off.

* * *

The next day I woke up wrapped up in my blankets. I pulled them off and got up; I made my bed and grabbed a cleaner pair of jeans. I pulled off the ones I had on and slipped on the cleaner pair. I put on a new tanktop and pulled my hair up to a high pony tail. I walked out of my cell seeing my daddy, "morning daddy" I hugged him tight, "I need you and Judith to move into one of the offices so ya'll don't get the flu." I really didn't want to get locked away but I nodded. It was the best thing to do.

I packed all Judith and I's needs in two duffle bags and I picked up Judith. I started to walk down the hall with the duffle bags and Judith in my arms. I smiled at Rick while walking past him. I walked into the office that already had Judith's crib in there and a bed for me. I set my stuff on the bed. I put Judith into the crib and sung her a lullaby.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.  
Black and bays, dapples, grays,  
All the pretty little horses.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.

Judith fell into slumber and I kissed her on the forehead pulling her blanket over to her. I saw a figure at the door, which was Rick's. I opened the door and slid out of it silently closing it behind me. I leaned my back against the door, "hey, what's up?" He looked at me, "I just want to thank you for being in here with my little girl. I deeply appreciate it." I smiled, "It's totally fine, I don't mind." I looked up into his eyes. Our blue eyes met, and something happened. Like a spark or something. That's when I realized something really important. I was falling in love with Rick Grimes.

**Woohoo! 1,100 words. Longest chapter I have written! Hope you enjoyed. I'm sorta working on chapter 4 but it's hard without having a new episode and since they haven't showed the prison I may make something up. I mean its my story :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**KEEP REVIEWING GUYS! I LOVE FEEDBACK :3**

**Chapter 4:**

I laid awake on my bed in the office, thinking about many things and how they are going to turn out. I was shocked that I was falling in love with Rick. I mean I don't even know how it happened; I never had feelings for him before. I am still thinking Judith brought us together, I that doesn't sound weird. Carl also got isolated with kids like me but I wish I could help more.

I sat up hearing Judith cry for food so I got up and got the can of formula. Empty, how could it be empty?! I called for Carl and saw him coming towards the door, "Carl, can you watch your sister? I need to get formula." He nodded and I walked out the door. I walked down the silent hall and turned into the hallway that goes into Cell Block C. I walked in and headed for the shelf. I grabbed a can of formula and I felt a hand on my shoulder, "you shouldn't be out here." I turned to see Rick, "no worries, I had to get formula." I smiled and walked out.

I started to walk down the hall when my vision started to blur out, the whole hall was spinning. I fell down to the ground; I wasn't sick that I did know. I closed my eyes hoping it would go away. I opened my eyes and my vision was back but I was really nauseas. Rick ran into the hall, "Beth?! Are you okay?!" I nodded. He ran to me and knelt down. I blinked still feeling a little nauseas; "I was walking and my vision blurred, I got really dizzy too." Rick looked at me with his worried face, "I'm okay Rick, I promise." I smiled. Rick looked at me, "I can't risk you getting Judy sick, so you will have to come back into C Block." I nodded understanding, "I understand." Our eyes met, connecting with worry and love. Rick leaned in and kissed me on my soft lips. It was so soft and calm, I wrapped me hands around his neck. I kissed him back still a little shaken that this was happening. He put his hands down on my hips, still kissing me. He released, "damnit! I can't do this..I'm sorry Beth..I.I..didn't mean to, it's just a dumb crush." He quickly got up and left.

I was so shocked that it happened, he kissed me. I didn't even lean into the kiss! I stood up and walked to grab my bags from the office. They were already at the door so I grabbed them and started to walk back to C Block. I walked up the stairs, walking into my cell. I threw my bags on the floor and I threw myself on my bed. Everything was going through my head, how Rick kissed me, how he was so soft and gentle. I laid my head on my pillow, with thoughts pouring into my mind.

The next morning I woke up, sliding out of my sheets. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a tanktop, I slipped off my dirty jeans and tank top revealing my bra and underwear. Just then Rick walked in on me completely showing my underwear. My eyes widened trying to get my clothes. He looked at me, "oh, sorry Beth. I should've knocked." I walked up to him where my clean clothes were placed. I started to reach for them when Rick grabbed me, pushing me against the wall. He started to kiss my neck, his breath giving me chills. I was worried someone was going to hear us but then I remembered everyone was somewhere else. We were alone, all alone.

Rick put his hands on stomach, still kissing my neck. I put my hands on his shirt and started to unbutton it. So many thoughts were going through the both of our heads, I smiled at the soft kisses on my neck from Rick. I pulled off his shirt, sliding my hands to his belt and unbuckling it. He put his hand on my bra and started to unclip it. I pulled off his belt sliding down his pants when someone walked into my cell, it was Maggie. Her jaw would've hit the floor if it could, "What the FUCK! Is this? BETH? RICK?!" I could've just hid in a box, I quickly threw on some jeans and a tanktop. Rick quickly pulled up his pants and put his shirt back on, "Maggie, it's not Beth's fault, it's mine." Maggie shook her head in disgust, "she is just a kid Rick.." I interrupted, "I AINT NO KID! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE CALLING ME A KID OR DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL! IM 18! A FUCKING ADULT!" I stormed out of my cell hitting Maggie's shoulder.

I ran out of C Block into the outdoors, so pissed off. I plopped down onto one of the tables, cussing to myself. I know it would get back to my father that I almost had sex with Rick. So I was enjoying my freedom when I could. I heard someone walking up, 'whoever you are, leave me alone." I turned to see Rick, "oh it's you, the only person that doesn't call me a kid." He walked and sat next to me, "I'm sorry for causing trouble for the both of us." Rick said sincerely, "Rick, it's okay. I really don't care how much trouble we are in. I love you." I looked down. Rick grabbed my hand, "you're the first person to make me feel whole again." He kissed my hand and then my lips. I smiled still hold his hand, I kissed his lips and then looked into the distance. I didn't know what was going to happen after all this bs so I was going to do something. I was going to be with Rick until my dad was going to ground me for life.

I got up walking Rick to B Block, I walked into the door still with Rick. I locked the B Block door feeling Rick pick me up. He set me on one of the cold metal tables and started kissing me. He pulled of my shirt letting his breath hit my shoulders. I started to unbutton his shirt, pulling it off and throwing it onto the floor. I grabbed the buckle of his belt and unbuckled it while he started to pull my jeans off. I pulled off his pants kissing his neck softly. After removing all our clothing he laid he down on the table, leaned over me whispering into my ear, "are you sure?" I nodded, "yes, I am sure." I kissed him feeling him enter into me. This was going to be the best night of my life. I just knew it.

**Longest and more dramatic chapter yet *o*. Hope you guys enjoy it and please review :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! Sorry for not updating, I'm studying for my exams and its horrible! I feel horrible. I will update allot on Christmas break! I can't believe what happened on the mid-season finally! UGH! What is life without Walking Dead for 2 months? :( **

**Chapter 5:**

I woke up in Rick's arms; it was by far the best night of my life last night. I unwrapped myself from his arms smiling. I grabbed my clothes and slid them on and I kissed Rick, "Good morning." He opened his blue eyes and smiled, "Good morning Beth." I smiled and walked to the door. I unlocked the door and slipped out closing it behind me. It was chilly outside because winter was just around the corner.

I saw Carl and ran up to him, "Mornin' Carl." He turned around glaring into my eyes, "Stay the fuck away from me, and my father you slut." He stormed off not looking back at me once. I looked down and thought, "_How could my best friend just hate me like that?" _I shook my head and walked out of the gate to the farming area. I sat down in a patch of grass looking at the walkers that were pushing onto the gate.

After an hour, staring at nothing I stood up and started to walk back to the prison. I made it to the gate when I heard loud engines of trucks behind me, "What the?" I turned around seeing someone who I thought was dead, "The governor.." I then saw a huge tank used in wars _Shit. _I ran into the gate closing it behind me when the tank shot and hit _Tower 3. _I let out a scream covering my ears.

Rick, Daryl, and the others ran out of the prison, "BETH?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" I nodded my head in shock, "Its..its..the governor.." Rick looked for himself, "Rick! Come down here and let's talk!" said The Governor. "There's a council, I don't make decisions anymore!" The Governor looked like he smirked, "Is Hershel on the council? How bout' Michonne?" He then motioned to a girl with brown hair, she pulled out my daddy and Michonne and pushed them onto there knees, "Daddy?!" screamed Maggie and I. The Governor was such a horrible man, "Rick! have that talk." Rick looked at me and I nodded slightly. He kissed me slightly and mumbled something to Carl. He walked down to where The Governor was.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but I was so worried. I watched my father, then Rick, then The Governor. Daryl handed me a gun and I took it into my hands, I did know how to shoot because Rick taught me awhile back at the farm. After 10 minutes of talking I saw The Governor grab Michonne's sword and put it to my daddy's throat, "Daddy!" I started to form tear to my eyes. I heard Rick saying something to The Governor. Then I saw the sword swing into my daddy's throat cutting halfway into his neck, "DADDY!" I started to cry. I put my finger on the trigger of the gun and started to shoot. I hit one of the men into their heart. I kept pushing the trigger for rapid fire. I had tears running down my cheeks, my dad was dead. I saw the tank push through the fence with people and cars falling behind. I ran to one of the tables for more cover. I started to shoot once again with allot of rage. My gun ran out of ammo, "I'm out of ammo Maggie!" She looked, "Go! Ill cover you!" I ran to the carts, "I gotta go get Glen Beth, go in the bus and wait." I started to cry, "I'm not leaving you, I am going with you!" Maggie shook her head and handed me her gun.

I walked into the bus and the remembered, Judith. I ran out towards Cell block C looking for her. No sign of her or the kids, I had to find her. I ran into the building but there was no one, it was dead silent. I started to run towards the hall to D when the tank shot into Cell Block C blocking the path. I fell to the ground from the force of the shot. I got up and ran out the exit, I saw walkers everywhere. One of the men of The Governor started to shoot at me so I raised my gun and pushed the trigger shooting into the men's head, "Damn bastard." I kicked the body and continued shooting him. I felt a hand on my back, Carl, "Beth, stop! He's dead." I started to cry falling to the ground. Carl shot one of the walkers, "YOU NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE! GO!" I nodded and ran towards the tank. Daryl already destroyed it and shot the last man, "Daryl! I went to look for the kids, I couldn't find them." Daryl looked at me, "We gotta go Beth, We gotta go!." I nodded and started to run of.

I then stopped, Rick. Was he dead? Was he alive, "What are ya doin' girl?" asked Daryl. I shook my head, "I'm not leaving, not without Rick go on! Without me!" I started to run towards the prison and I heard Daryl call me "a damn foolish kid." I ran by the tank, "RICK!? RICK?" I saw Carl and I ran to him, "Where is your father?" He shook his head. I shot one of the walkers that was about to bite me, "Damn bitches!" I heard a voice screaming "CARL!" and then I looked behind me, there was Rick. He had the hell beat outta him, two walkers started towards him so I shot one and so did Carl. Carl ran to him hugging him, Rick then looked at me my eyes were red from crying. He limped over to me and hugged me, "I'm so sorry, I should've of decided differently, it's my damn fault." I shook my head, "It ain't your fault, it was God's choice." He looked at me, "Where's Judith?" I shook my head. I took one side of him and Carl took the other side. We started to walk to the prison when we saw the car seat Judith was in. It was full of blood, no sign of Judith. I started to cry into Rick's shoulder. Rick was also crying, Carl started to shoot uncontrollably, "Carl stop! We gotta go! We gotta go." We started to walk out of the gates of the prison.

We made it to the woods and Carl and I started to look back, "Don't look back, just don't."

**Alright! I'm still going to update this story, I don't care that it's the midseason finale I am going to take this story away from following the tv series! I won't be updating till next week! Time for exams :(**


End file.
